La rumba de la muerte
by Mu-Tzu Saotome
Summary: En medio de la rumba, bajo un cielo de terciopelo estampado, rodeado de marionetas macabras, tan sólo puedo hacer una cosa: buscar a Akane. (Atención: Mucha sangre, temas maduros y horror. El rating elegido no es casualidad). Inspirada por una canción de un opening de "Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei".


Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece. Esta historia no pretende infringir los derechos de autor de sus dueños, y está escrita sin ánimo de lucro. Sólo quiero escribir en paz.

* * *

**La rumba de la muerte**

Que el sol no se mueva no puede tener nada que ver con la sangre que cae de mis manos.

El cielo es de un color raro que no había visto nunca, y mis manos siguen goteando sangre. No importa. La marioneta que quería interponerse entre ella y yo ya no está. Sus hilos han sido cortados. Ya nunca más podrán juzgar sus ojos vacíos mis intenciones, pues siempre fueron puras y nada de lo que pueda decir me hará cambiar de opinión.

Sigo avanzando. La forma queda atrás, roja, amarilla y negra. Una tela amarilla con puntas negras intenta meterse bajo mi piel. La destrozo con mis manos de martillos. Imágenes extrañas que no reconozco gritan. Mi coleta se pone tiesa. Peligro e imágenes que no puedo descifrar me persiguen. Da igual. Sé que ella debe estar delante. Continuaré mi camino.

La sangre me devuelve memoria. Luces blanquecinas de hospital, y la sombra de Akane planeando por los pasillos, llamándome a través del silencio. Si hubiera habido tan solo un momento de indecisión no hubiera podido encontrarla más. Pero en cuanto escuché su voz, me puse en marcha.

Fue entonces cuando las imágenes de pesadilla empezaron a aparecer ante mis ojos desnudos. Cobarde. No pude mirar, escapé. Me zafé de las manos separadas de los cuerpos que brotaban del suelo e intentaban atraparme. La ventana fue mi aliada y escapé. Entonces el cielo se volvió estampado y cambió y volvió a un color que nunca había visto. El sol se movía entonces. Ahora ya no lo hace. Se saltó la realidad para quedar fijo.

Pero no pasa nada. Sigo avanzando.

Pasan minutos, horas, segundos. Avanzo y retrocedo. Ahora cientos de caballos sin cabeza cabalgan por las calles. Más parecen salchichas con patas que animales. Sus jinetes no son más que otras marionetas. Hago caso omiso de su mirada vacía. Salto, escapo. Un silbido agudo y lleno de sangre casi me alcanza. Me cubro y huyo. Pero siempre hacia adelante.

De repente, obtengo mi recompensa. Dos ruedas y un montón de hilos acompañan a mi amor. Akane se baja y cuando va a hablar, ya no es ella. Su cuerpo se contorsiona de forma imposible. Se vuelve, serpentea y perdió la cabeza. Salen extremidades, ropa, el color lavanda. El ser del abismo se acerca a mí. Su ataque es lento. Hay una especie de grito de fondo que se pierde entre los colores imposibles del suelo y el cielo. No me dejaré atrapar.

Una vez más, el rojo del líquido que me inunda las manos atrae como un imán mi pasado. No entiendo si acaso en algún momento tenía que salir del hospital o no. Antes del escape estaba tranquilo, sosegado, atormentado. Humedad en los ojos y los puños apretados. Cables y sonidos, medicamentos y médicos. Palabras quedas demasiado alejadas de la conciencia. Una imagen sobresalía por encima de las demás: la foto de Akane que tenía justo delante.

No pasa nada aún. Dos movimientos rápidos, y la cabeza de la farsa se desploma. No entiendo cómo se ríe después de muerta, pero no es importante. Creo haber distinguido la forma de ella contra el cielo estampado de flores que no dejan de dar vueltas. El momento es ideal y se pone a correr. En el horizonte, el cielo está en el suelo y el suelo en el cielo. La impaciencia me consume y jamás podrá llegar lo suficientemente pronto el momento en el que llega hasta la forma de su amada.

El silencio absoluto es absorbido por la falta de aire. Apenas quedan dos bocanadas de aire al aire libre. Y no puedo parar, es momento de hacer acopio de fuerzas y continuar adelante. Tal vez sea tan sólo un espejismo al final del camino, pero claramente me acerco a algo.

Por desgracia, cada vez son más las marionetas que salen a su encuentro. Akane las rodea. Se ríe. Él también puede. Pero corro pero no avanzo. Imágenes distorsionadas de lo que una vez fue tal vez una marioneta baila al ritmo de una rumba macabra de ojos rojos. Ahora es el momento en el que me deshago de esas imágenes para seguir avanzando.

Su sonrisa blanca como la nieve se vuelve y cambia de color y explota y nunca acabará para él...

Ataca. Sangre. Cuerpos caen. Memorias llegan.

La cama y el coma lo acompañaron. Luces, más blancas que nunca, en apenas unos días ha. Si volvió tan sólo pudo ser por la milagrosa intervención de ella. Cuando no tenía por qué luchar, tan sólo su imagen le empujó a seguir adelante. Las máquinas le mantuvieron vivo, las luces le hicieron abrir los ojos. Pero la fuerza para luchar tan sólo se la dio ella. En todas partes, en todos los sentidos, ella seguía siendo su razón para vivir.

De repente, tuvo claro su amor. Su vida, dedicada tan sólo a ella, a hacerla feliz. A que todo aquello no fuera en vano. A disfrutar de la vida que de manera gratuita se le había regalado en aquel momento. El momento no era más importante que el lugar. Simplemente necesitaba estar con ella. Y el pasado no cambiaría nada.

Los edificios tienden a volar y la Luna rebota entre los rascacielos pintados a borratajos que han aparecido a su alrededor. Es más difícil orientarse, pero las líneas de colores que recorren el lugar le llevaran a su destino. La imagen de Akane es enorme y nunca más se perderá. Corre.

Tras llegar antes de haber salido, imágenes obscenas descubren al fin a ella. Su uniforme escolar coincide, los colores cambian pero la sonrisa sin dientes siempre estuvo ahí. Cuando se acerca, ¡una vez más engañado! A pesar de todos los intentos, otra marioneta sin su rostro, ni el azul de su pelo ni los ojos abiertos, tan sólo mil manos y la incapacidad de poner de acuerdo su cabeza. Tal vez destruyendo uno más, sin oír ni ver.

Otra falsa marioneta cae, la sangre tiende a desaparecer cuando se amontona. Los recuerdos se completan.

Todo un héroe. Así le habrían llamado cuando saltó delante del camión que se dirigía a velocidad terminal hacia Akane. No había tiempo para preguntarse por qué un camión así transitaba a esas velocidades por una calle de Nerima. Tampoco el mejor curso de acción. Tan sólo tiempo para recibir el impacto y sobrevivir.

Pero, quiso algo que su espalda fuera contra pared, y entre las dos, Akane. Aun así, sobrevivir. Seguro que sobrevivir. Porque eso hacía siempre. Porque eso le indicaba la imagen que revoloteaba en su mente y en el vacío de las estrellas que caían en medio de la ciudad. Tan sólo más imágenes. Pesadillas incompletas de seres mitológicos aún por descubrir. Todo un ejército de marionetas con manzanas por cabezas le miran expectante.

No importa, porque ya está con Akane al haber borrado a todas las versiones falsas. Con un poco de suerte, nunca más la cara borrada le enseñará la verdad de las personas llama.

Ella tiene tantas posiciones. Se mueve tanto, es de tantos colores. Sabe resucitar y sonreírle. Porque siempre hará eso por él. Siempre viva, siempre en un mundo de locos poblado por todas sus alucinaciones y esperanzas y lo que nunca serán realidades al observar un cielo nublado que anuncia lluvia.

Nunca por siempre más.

Por siempre, silencio y sonreír de rojo.

* * *

El doctor Tôfû se quitó las gafas y se tapó la cara con las manos. Por mucho que quisiera olvidar lo que había visto, nunca nada en su vida borrará esas imágenes.

La masacre, la destrucción... Era difícil encontrar las palabras.

El primero en caer fue el joven Hibiki, su amigo. Tal vez si hubiera estado sobre aviso no hubiera ocurrido lo que ocurrió. Pero tan deprimido como estaba, tan apesumbrado por su amigo, jamás pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Seguramente lo último que pasó por su mente fue la preocupación por la mirada inyectada en sangre y desorbitada de su amigo.

Después, nada.

Un rato después se encontró con Shampoo. La joven ni siquiera pudo preocuparse más de diez segundos. Con ella fue implacable y cruel. Después de lo que hizo, aunque hubiera sobrevivido lo más seguro es que ni siquiera hubiera querido seguir viviendo. La destrucción de su cuerpo fue prácticamente completa.

Si al menos no hubiera ido buscándoles. Si hubiera tan sólo desvariado hasta el bosque o lo que fuera. Pero no, seguidamente se dirigió al Utchan's. Mousse buscaba a Shampoo, Ukyô buscaba a Ryôga. Intentaron razonar, luego escapar. Pero no hubo manera. No tuvieron ninguna oportunidad.

Finalmente, por si no fuera suficiente para su familia, encontró a Nabiki. Al menos ella tuvo la presencia de espíritu para llamarle. Pero jamás. Jamás ese grito saldrá de su mente. Jamás el grito, el sonido. De cuajo, a través del pecho, con la impasibilidad infinita de su estado.

El grito... y silencio.

El sedante era para un elefante. La dosis, doble.

Nunca dejará de estar sedado.

El dictamen era claro. Psicosis inducida por la culpa. Creación de una realidad alternativa. Disociación de la humanidad.

Su dictamen es sencillo. Nunca sabrá lo que hizo. Siempre vivirá con ella allá donde su mente esté ahora.

Nunca sabrá que el único que despertó del coma fue él.

Que al intentar ser el héroe, se convirtió en el villano. Asesino sin querer de su prometida.

Asesino loco de sus amigos.

Y mientras lo destruía todo, seguramente atormentado por imágenes horribles, tan sólo una respuesta a las preguntas de los que asesinaba.

Silbando una rumba de muerte.

* * *

N.A.: Creo que no debería darme a estas sesiones largas de escuchar una sola canción una y otra vez.

En fin, este desvarío proviene de escuchar una y otra vez "Kuusou Rumba Rap" un opening de "[Goku] Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei". Hay varios videos de Youtube, por ese mismo nombre, que se pueden escuchar mientras se lee este fic (es recomendable, de hecho). Muy recomendable la serie, sobre todo hasta el final, momento en el que explota la mente muy fuerte con ciertas revelaciones que se hacen. Además, muy recomendables también los openings cuando haya ganas de algo raro, porque le llenan la mente a uno de cosas extrañas.

En fin, ¡un saludo, y nos vemos en otro fic!


End file.
